I Will Never Fall In Love Again!
by Mizu Hime
Summary: Sequel to Another Uchiha Still Standing. Sasuke is back! But what is this new promise Tsuki made? Will this promise threaten her life? Everything is changing too fast to tell! Read and Find out! Sasuoc SasukeOC Sasukexoc Sasuxoc
1. 1 Chapter

Here is the Sequel to 'Another Uchiha Still Standing'. I now bring you 'I Will Never Fall In Love Again! Leave Me Alone Uchiha Sasuke!', if you did not read my other story, you might now get part of this story. But here is it the first chapter! 'Uchiha Sasuke is back, I will keep my promise to myself!'

WARNING: There may be a spoiler for those of you who do not read the manga, from chapter 396 and under.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden.

Here is the first chapter! 'Uchiha Sasuke is back! I will keep my promise to myself!'

The four ninjas stood in the Hokage's Office quite a while. Tsunade lectured Sasuke about leaving the village and about the punishments he will receive. From left to right were Tsuki, Sakura, Naruto and then Sasuke. The four faced the Tsunade the fifth Hokage and Shizune standing beside her with Tonton in her arms.

"Uchiha Sasuke, since you did kill two Akatsuki and Orochimaru, you will receive a little lighter punishment." Tsunade sat in her chair with her fingers laced and in front of her face. "You will have two year probation and you are not to leave the village unless you are told to for a mission. But you will not receive any missions after six months. For nine months you will be watched by Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Tsuki or any other ninja that I assign. They will be monitoring your behavior and how you settle back in Konoha. If you show a good behavior, you will no longer have someone monitor you and you will be able to go on missions, and your probation may shorten, depending on how well you settle back in." Tsunade finished, slightly glaring at Sasuke.

"I agree to your terms." Sasuke's voice sounded a little deeper, more mature and as cold as ever. _His voice it's so…. NO! I will keep my promise. STOP IT!_ Tsuki blinked twice and found Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke heading out.

"Tsuki hello are you there?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry, I blanked out." The four left the room.

"Let's go eat lunch at Ichiraku!" The blond grinned.

"You're going to die of that stuff one day." Tsuki glanced over at Naruto.

"You're still the same dobe."

"Same to you teme."

"That's enough from you two, the first day your back and you two are already fighting." Sakura sighed. The four walked toward the ramen stand, but they all could hear the whispers of the returning Uchiha.

"I can't believe he came back, what kind of nerve he has?!"

"Don't worry about that, the Hokage could execute him for what he did."

"He's a disgrace to the village."

"I can't believe he's back!" One of his fangirls squealed.

"And his fangirls are annoying as ever." Tsuki rolled her eyes. Naruto ran ahead to his favorite shop in the whole village as the other three soon joined him. From right to left were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tsuki.

"So Tsuki, how's is your school work coming?" Sakura looked at her dark haired friend.

"It's alright, just a lot of homework and projects."

"You have to go through a lot, from missions to school work."

"That's if I want to go to school. I could just leave a kage bushin and still learn everything in school without actually being there." Tsuki started to eat her ramen.

"It seems like you have a busy schedule." Sakura broke her chopsticks in half.

"Nah, I got used to it really, I'm usually only busy when I have a lot of homework or when I'm working on an essay or project. But the missions and stuff come afterwards, it's some kind of weird plan that comes naturally." Sakura nodded and two girls started to chat away while Naruto and Sasuke talked.

"Is that what girls usually talk about? About how their day was, interesting events that happened and random girl junk." Naruto ate the rest of his ramen.

"I guess so." Sasuke drank his water.

"So what have you been doing over the two in a half years Sasuke?"

"Training what have you been doing instead of chasing me around?"

"Same as you, training, but I'm pretty sure I can beat you now." Naruto grinned.

"Hn. I doubt you can."

"Is that a challenge?!" The boys started to argue once again.

"Like old times." Sakura watched her teammates bicker.

"Yeah," Sighed Tsuki, "Like old times." The two watched Sasuke and Naruto argue about who can beat who in a fight. "It's team bonding over again."

"You got that right." Sakura smiled.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Shut up!" Naruto and Sasuke stopped and looked back at Tsuki. "Now that you two are quite, we should all be escorting Sasuke to his place and find out who gets the first watch." Tsuki said it all with a sweet tone. The four paid for their ramen and walked off. The sun started to set, the sky turned from blue to orange with mixes of yellow, red and pink. The sky looked like art, stores started to close as night clubs and bars opened. The four finally reached their destination.

"So who's going first?" Naruto looked at Sakura and Tsuki.

"Did Tsunade ever tell us?" Tsuki asked.

"No, she didn't and it wouldn't be wise to go ask her now." Sakura looked at the two.

"Well, on one of us has to 'monitor' Sasuke." Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"How about we settle it with this." Sasuke walked over to some grass and plucked three out. "Who ever gets the shortest blade of grass stays." Tsuki, Naruto and Sakura nodded. Sakura went first, then Naruto and last Tsuki.

"Long."

"Long."

"Short…" Tsuki sighed. "Just my luck, well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Tsuki waved goodbye to the lucky ninjas who are not stuck 'monitoring' Sasuke. Sasuke opened the door and walked in smirking.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review please! After I get like three reviews I will update the new chapter! I have the first three done so that way I will not update late! Next Chapter! 'Stuck with duckbutt, I will stay strong!' Remember peeps three reviews.


	2. Stuck with Duckbutt, I will stay strong!

Three reviews and now the new chapter! 'Stuck with duckbutt, I will stay strong!' Thank you to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden

Tsuki's POV

Great, I am stuck here with Duckbutt. It can only get worse from here. I need to think of something to ignore him for the rest of the night and then I'm out of here. Think, think, think… Mm, HA! I know! I need to plan a survival guide. Let's see, survival guide rule number one. Stay away from Sasuke. Then number two, do not look him in the eyes, he might get you with his sharingan. Rule number three, try to keep yourself busy with something. Rule number four, when you are going to sleep, DO NOT SLEEP. He might get you while you're sleeping. Rule number five, IGNORE HIM. Rule number six, stay strong, no matter what he says, or what happens, stay strong NEVER GIVE IN! Follow these six rules and you will make it through the night. Yep yep.

"Tsuki, are you there?" Sasuke stared at me strange. Great, I was talking to myself again.

"Yeah, well you go and do whatever, I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

Normal POV

Tsuki stomped off toward the living room and jump on to the couch.

"The living room gets really cold during the night, it's better off if you slept in my room." Sasuke stood at the side of the couch.

"I'm fine with the cold. Besides, you're the one who needs to settle back in your home. Not me. All I'm here for is just to watch you." Tsuki laid on the couch with her arms behind her head and legs crossed. Sasuke turned around and started to head to his room. He stopped mid way and turned back to her.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry." Tsuki eyes shut and she took a deep breath, opening her eyes again, looking straight up at the ceiling.

"It's too late to say sorry, I left all of my past behind, and buried it. Nothing is going to change of what has already happened." Sasuke walked back to his room in silence. Tsuki closed her eyes once more, letting one tear fall.

Sasuke's POV

I closed the door behind me. Sat on my bed and thought about what Tsuki said. She isn't the same anymore. She changed a lot in a few years, she's a bit taller, her hair is longer but she's not the same anymore. Something happened when I left and she's in this state because of it.

Normal POV

Sasuke got off his bed and headed towards his bathroom. He shut his bathroom door and took a hot shower. He hoped that it would be a better day tomorrow.

Tsuki got off the couch and walked out the door. She jumped on to the roof to look at the stars, the sky was clear and the moon and stars, shined bright. It was like a fairytale, but to Tsuki it was a nightmare. She was stuck with the one person she never wanted to see again. She closed her eyes looking back at was once a happy life. Friends that had the greatest adventures, teammates that was always there for her, and most of all, the one person who she can finally be safe with. But it changed when he left her. She was never the same again.

Tsuki opened her eyes to stare at the moon. It was a full moon, the bright white stars that surrounded moon only made more beautiful to stare at. She stared at it for a bit longer and finally decided to come back in.

Sasuke step out of his shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. He grabbed his boxers off the sink and put them on. He stepped into his room and threw the towel in a basket and walked out of his room.

Tsuki closed the door behind her. She heard some noise in the kitchen and silently walked over to find out what it was.

Sasuke was in his kitchen getting a glass of water before bed. He was also throwing out moldy food out of his fridge.

Tsuki had her back toward the wall. She took a breath in and tried to peak over to see what was going on.

Sasuke had almost thrown out most of the nasty grey fuzz. He stood up and washed his hands.

Tsuki looked over to see who it was and saw that no one was there.

"What are you doing?" She turned her head back and looked straight at Sasuke with only his boxers on. Her eyes started to stare at this very well toned body. Her face turned beat red. _Tsuki: DAMN YOU! REMEMEBER RULE NUMBER SIX YOU IDIOT! RULE NUMBER SIX!!! DAMN IT RULE NUMBER SIX!!! _Sasuke raised his brow at Tsuki.

"I-I-I thought th-that su-su-someone b-b-broke in…" Tsuki look away and started to walked away. Sasuke grabbed her and she faced him.

"You really think that someone is gonna break in."

"I-I-I j-just tho-th-thought i-i-it wa-was." Sasuke kept looking at a very red Tsuki. "Im gonna go to sleep, night!" Tsuki ran and jumped on the couch. _Damn it, I'm weak. DAMN HIM AND HIS FREAKIN TONED BODY!!! DAMN IT STOP THINKINKG ABOUT IT! This isn't fair. I need to get some kind of revenge. Hmm.._

Sasuke lay in his bed thinking about his past. Remembering his first mission with Team 7. All of the training, missions and fights, and the day he left Konoha. Sasuke sighed and stared at his ceiling. He regrets leaving his team behind, nearly killing Naruto and leaving Tsuki. He knows that he done wrong, but he wants to make it up somehow. But nothing is going to change his past or what has already happen. Everyone can only move on. Sasuke shut is eyes and drifted to sleep.

Tsuki jumped off the couch and silently approached Sasuke's room. Tsuki cracked open the door to peek inside, finding Sasuke fast asleep. _Perfect._ She snuck in and started to set the traps. She was silently adding powder to a shelf, looking back to see if he was woken up. Then she would turn back to her work and silently check back every once in awhile. Tsuki finally stood and looking around the booby trapped room. _Although, I won't be surprised if he notices all of them. But the trick is how you get out of the room without setting off all of the traps. Wait… Damn it, how the hell do I get out._ Tsuki stood on the other side of the door in the room. She slowly started to move across the room and taking different routes to get to the exit. But she ended up in a dead end, right next to Sasuke's bed, where the sleeping Uchiha was in a peaceful sleep.

Sasuke shifted in his bed and grabbed the nearest object near him. Tsuki couldn't move back, or else she would trip a wire. Sasuke grabbed a pillow, Tsuki took a deep breath in and exhaled. _That was close._ She looking around the room to see another escape route. _The only other escape route is crossing over Sasuke's bed. Great…_ Tsuki's left knee touched the bed, she glanced at Sasuke for a second and then started to slowly crawl. Once she had all fours his bed, Sasuke shifted in his bed again, his leg nearly touched Tsuki if she hadn't move her knee and hand. Tsuki is now parallel of Sasuke. _Great, need to move quick._ Sasuke shifted once again and grabbed the nearest thing near him. _Noooo!_ Sasuke held Tsuki close to his chest. She pouted and tried to get out of his grasp but it was useless. The more she tried to get out, the tighter he held on.

_This is useless, I'm not going to get out until he wakes up. Great, I have to be stuck in this position for the rest of the night. There goes rule number one. _She stared at the wall for hours, until her eyes stared to go heavy. _No… The warmth is getting to me. Getting too comfy in bed, damn it rule six is broken and… three… Dang……. _Tsuki fell asleep from boredom. And as the night was soon silent, everything seemed to be in place.

Here is the third chapter. I wasn't on at all when I get the third review. But here is the chapter, hoped you all liked it. School has gotten be busy and so I have no time to even get on my laptop anymore. Another three reviews will earn you another chapter that is waiting to be uploaded. Review! Thank you very much.


End file.
